Ask me, Kaz
by CrazyBade
Summary: Yolo, Kaz here. Oliver convinced me to do an ask book. It's something about keeping in touch with you guys...blah blah blah. Now that we are 'bionic', he and Chase thinks that it's a good idea. Again, something about...you know I'm just to bored to care. Anyways, I'm here and you're there. What's next?
1. Ask me, Kaz

**Hi guys! I'm really excited about this! I've never done an ask book before, but I'm really thrilled about the idea. So let me catch you up! As you all know I'm still busy writing the sequel to "I Destroy Everything! You're still a Hero!" It's called, "Just an Empty Space!" If you haven't checked it out, then what are you waiting for? Lol. That's definitely one of my favorite stories that I've completed. I will definitely have no problem accepting your love:) Haha.**

 **Anyways, this is obviously an ask book for Kaz, as it explains in the title! I never really thought I would role-play Kaz. I normally role-play girls, like Sam, Maya, and Bree. Obviously those girls are from different shows, but that's who I have role-played. However, just recently my friend let me role-play Kaz on his character account on Tumblr, and I really enjoyed it…A LOT! I found out that I could actually pull off Kaz's personality pretty well. :) So, I guess I decided it would be fun to create an ask book for him. If you're not aware of this, then it's basically just putting my writing skills to the test! Lol. I want to see if I can accurately play him. He's really hilarious, goofy and I really believe that I can portray him realistically on here.**

 **I don't really have a plot line for the book. You guys just ask questions, and I'll be play Kaz and answer them. Likewise, it will sound majorly like Kaz, not myself, or at least I hope. That's the whole point of role-playing; to be a character.**

 **However, I do have some small little things about Kaz that I see in the show. For instance, I feel like he has a little crush on Bree. You should have seen his little smirk at her in, "The Superhero Code." It was…majorly adorable! So, I definitely will be adding some romance in the book. I don't know when, but I will. I'll also be answering questions about Kaziver (Kaz and Oliver). I really enjoy their friendship. That's pretty much all I can think of right now!**

 **I guess that's it. As soon as you guys send in questions for him, I'll began answering! :)**

 **Ps: You put your questions for Kaz in the review section:)**

 _ **[Sample Question]**_

 **Q) So Braz is happening? You and Bree are dating!**

We are! We agreed on taking it slow though. Honestly, probably for Chase's sake. Haha. It was really all a blur after he dragged me into mission command. All I heard was something along the lines of,

"I don't want to see you doing any kissy-kissy on my sister."

Then he said something about threatening me with his telekinesis if he ever had to walk in on us…

Like I said though, it was all a blur. I'm being literal too, (am I using literal right) because he sprayed me with some kind of spray; there are MANY things wrong with Chase, and he got some in my eyes. Luckily it didn't burn or…or he would have felt my yawn bomb on his nose.

I do NOT like burning sensations! No seriously, I hate them! It reminds of the time Oliver convinced me to do a spa face mask with him! It did NOT end in a peachy manner. (Am I using manner correctly? English is confusing)

Hey! Maybe I should switch to learning Spanish?

Adios muchachas y muchachos !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Question 1:**_

 **I'm kind of peeved with you. What is it with you and Oliver? Why do you keep constantly putting him down? Why do you keep favoring Chase? It's like you're trying to tell Oliver that he's just some ex friend, and Chase is your new best friend.**

 **You're even taunting him that Chase got Skylar's powers back. You've done it like three times too! Not just not once;** _ **three times**_ **! You KNOW how he feels about her! Why are you doing that to him? Are you mad at him? Are you jealous? Do you like Skylar? If so, you need to talk to him. But most importantly, you need to stop putting your best friend down! I've had it with you, Kaz! Figure it out!**

 _ **-Aliqueen16**_

Oh…I didn't realize I was doing that. I mean Oliver has always tried to get with Skylar. I just thought maybe it was like…I don't know…our group inside joke. Ah…I'm so not good with words. I know he likes Skylar, but I thought maybe it wasn't like a serious like. I don't know…. Do you think he's in love with her? Do we even know what love is right now? I do know that I LOVE comics! And I love trademarking shirts! And Horace loves bridges, but definitely not Bridget. Err….Bridget. Mr. Terror. She makes me shiver every time. Hold the fort! Isn't Mr. Terror a guy name!

*Gasp* Oliver, your mom is actually a _**man**_! But then how would that be possible! A man can't get pregnant…or can they? I'm pretty sure they can't…. Where have I been? Where have you been?

Where was I? Oh right! Oliver!

Guys, Oliver is my closest buddy. He's like a brother to me. Always will be! Yeah, I've been teasing him more lately, but I'm not jealous of him. Oh, are you serious? I do _not_ like Skylar! She's like a sister I bicker with! I'm not blind though. She is beautiful, but so is another certain someone! I'm not saying any names! Actually, Skylar and I have gotten closer, and I can honestly say I love her to death. This does NOT leave this room or…or website, I guess. Told ya I'm not good with words. How did this even get to two paragraphs already? And why do I keep getting off topic? Where was I? Oh right! Skylar!

Skylar's great, but not the one for me. Besides, I would never do that to Oliver. I'm being serious right now! Even if Oliver doesn't get Skylar, I would never go after her. He's my best friend. Isn't there some kind of bro code, or is that only for girls? How do I even know that? Err…I'm not a woman! I'm full man! Or at least, I'm full boy! I'm. Full. Boy! Who reads comics! Comics are **cool**!

Hmm…I'm reading your next question?

Oh, Chase! Guys, Chase is a cool friend. He's honestly awesome! However, cool down a bit. Do I need to get Oliver to use his Cryo-Blast on you? I mean you're already steaming, so my yawn bombs won't do the trick!

*Silence*

Oh C'mom! That was hilarious! Pun was attended! That was literally (I'm still not exactly understanding the word literally. Am I using it right! No literally, tell me. Oh geez)the joke!

Where was I again? Dang it! I keep doing this! Oh right! I'm still trying to explain to you why there's no reason for you to almost turn into Oliver's "Irresponsible Wind of Doom" cyclone fingers. Stop being angry. Chase will never replace Oliver. He's basically my brother. I'm just trying to make friends! Is that such a bad thing?

(…)

Look, I'm going to get serious here for a second. I don't do it much, but I feel like this calls for it ok. When Mighty Med was destroyed, we lost a lot of great friends. Oliver and I both did! I'm never going to see them again! We're never going to see them again! I guess I'm just trying to move on…slowly. I'm just trying to make more friends, and being a part of a new team is the way to do it, right?

But most importantly, I need Chase. Because if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to _destroy_ Roman and Riker! I'm not brightest lightbulb in the pack. Everyone knows that. I know that! That's why I need Oliver, Chase, Bree and Skylar to help me do what I'm planning on! That explosion they set off at Mighty Med, will look like a small _barbeque fire_ compared to what I'm going do to them…when we find them!

That. Is. A. Promise!

How's that for chilling! Haha.

Seriously though, I'm going to slaughter them. I may be an irresponsible idiot at times. I may even "Kaz" things up _all the time_. And I'm even a comic book goof, but I'm going to end them!

I just hope it doesn't change who I am after I do…. Or who I choose to be.

Because I know I'm not the brightest lightbulb, but I like who I am.

I mean, C'mon!

I'm **HILARIOUS**!

And that beats book smarts anytime!

 **Wow! That was so HARD. But lots of fun too! Lol. I'm terrified to ask, but how did I do? Did I sound like Kaz. If you have any tips on how I can portray Kaz a bit better, then let me know. I'd love to hear them! :) Send in more questions!**

 **Ps: I only answered one because this one a complicated question. Haha. More should be coming though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**1) Do you like black girls? I recognize when Riker shoved that black girl, you seemed concerned. You even went out of your way to catch her when she was shoved.**

 **-Guest**

A) Hmm, I find your question…uh…quite disturbing. It's like you're almost being raccoon…wait no! That's not the word I'm looking for! Great! Think Kaz! Kaz think! What is that word…? Oh right! Racist! I feel like you're being racist! First of all, you shouldn't refer to someone as just a black girl. She has a name, you know. Her name is Crossbow! Second of all, yes. I do like her. Crossbow is amazing! She is so loyal! Crossbow was willing to die for all the superheroes!

However, I don't like her in the same way Oliver likes Skyler. I kind of have my eyes set on someone else right now. Enough said about that though! Guys, I wasn't going to just let Crossbow fall. Riker just shoved her, and Oliver has always taught me to be a gentlemen. Yeah, I'm not kidding either. It wasn't my mom that taught me. The only thing she could have taught me was dru…uh never mind on that one. Anyways, the point is I helped catch Crossbow because I didn't want her hurt ok. That's all guys.

 **2) So, when are you and Bree gonna start kissing? I'm getting tired of my current lock-screen picture.**

 **\- Anakin739**

A) Uh…uh….uh…what? Hmm, well you should be lucky that I know how to interact with creepy people. Hence, my best friend, Oliver. Did you guys know that last month he talked to an imaginary Skylar with a frozen banana in his hand? Oh, and let's not forget that he was talking for that imaginary Skylar too….

Huh, well now I know who to avoid….

You, and at times, sometimes Oliver!

Here's the better question though. How do you even have a picture of Bree and I on your lock-screen?

And here's a curious question that tops even that one! **Why** do you have a picture of Bree and I together on your lock-screen?

 **3) Wait, if you like Bree, then…what happened between you and Jordan? Ohhh. Drama.**

 **-TheUnknownBlock**

A) No! No drama! Because I have **NEVER** liked Jordan! Where did you get that crazy idea from? Oh, and don't take that as me admitting I like Bree!

You…you don't know what I feel!

And…and you can't tell me how I feel!

 **4) What is it like to live with Bree…? This is not Bob… Definitely….**

 **-The Unknown Block**

A) *Yawn*

Opps! Sorry. I didn't mean to spit one of my yawn bombs at you.

*Smirks* I guess you're question just wasn't interesting enough. Still working on controlling those powers, you know.

Bye Not-Bob.

 **That's it for tonight guys! If I didn't answer your question now, I either couldn't think of an answer, or I had an amazing answer thought up for a different one! I'll answer them all soon though!**


End file.
